Días de Gloria
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: Pesadillas, cada vez que dormía, estas lo atormentaban, soñar con monstruos enormes, no eran algo alentador. No podía huir, pero aun así...¿Quien era aquel dueño de la voz que resonaba en su cabeza? ¿Quien era aquel "Corporal"? ¿Por que...deseaba verle? "Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Corporal" Reencarnacion. YAOI RivaillexEren.


**Hola mi querida gente lectora! (?) Bueno, eh aquí mi segundo fic en este fandom de la misma pareja, un one-shot (si otro, no soy buena con los multichapter) algo extraño, creo.**

**Supongo que mi inspiración realmente no están jodida que vino a mi una vez mas, creo que al ver una imagen hizo que diera suelta mi imaginación. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene contenido Yaoi y blah, blah, blah, si no te gusta no lo veas y punto ._. asgdhasj D: Si este no es tu caso, espero que te guste. Puede que el tema de reencarnación sea muy obvio aquí.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, solo los tomo prestado para hacer travesuras.**

**O-O-O-O**

Días de Gloria

_**Capítulo Único**_

Había despertado, una vez más.

Jadeaba, sudaba y para colmo de males, estaba llorando. ¿Quién no lloraría si vieras a tu querida y amada madre ser comida como animal, por un gigantesco intento de humano?

¿Titanes?

Si, como no, y el era la persona más talentosa e inteligente de todo Japón. Los titanes, eran una mitología antigua, solo eso. Suspiro por primera vez en el día y llevo sus manos hacia su rostro.

Desde que era niño, tenía sueños perturbadores. Personas como el, siendo asesinados, aplastados y comidos, por criaturas enormes que el desconocía; cada vez que soñaba tenia miedo, quería correr, llorar, gritar. Pedir que se detuvieran.

Pero no podía.

Por un demonio, esos sueños eran horrorosos. ¿Quién carajo en su sano juicio soñaría con algo así? Por Dios, era estúpido. Pero las lagrimas en sus mejillas le respondieron por si solas. Era real.

-Las 5:30 de la mañana-susurro, su humilde hogar, estaba en completo silencio y el eco de su voz no se hizo esperar.

Faltaban como tres horas para poder ir a la escuela. Levantarse a esa hora era algo que nunca haría, después de todo, la pereza era algo que no se podía ignorar.

Sus ojos verdes azulados* se cerraron por si solos, tenia sueño una vez mas, estaba cansado. Solo quería dormir.

Y el castaño, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

_-o-o-o-_

-¡Eren, hijo, ya es demasiado tarde, despierta!-grito Carla, su madre, desde abajo algo agitaba, se había levantado tarde y su hijo llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Eren, al escuchar el grito de su madre se sobresalto, a tal punto, en el cual callo de su cama, de cabeza.

-¿¡P-Pero que!?-soltó algo desesperado, y asustado al caer de forma tan estrepitosa hacia el suelo.

Miro por inercia la hora. ¡Las 8:15! Oh por todo el santo Dios que puede que este burlándose de el. Hace unas horas eran las cinco de la mañana.

De forma rápida se levanto del frio piso, y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, y mientras se lavaba la cara, el rostro de alguien se le hizo presente, sonrojándolo.

-¿E-Eh?-sintió su rostro arder, pero ¿Qué sucedía? El no conocía a nadie con ese rostro.

-¿C-Corporal?-susurro la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, pero aun así, no lograba entender, que rayos sucedía con esa rara y estúpida mente suya.

_Realmente, me eh vuelto loco._

_-o-o-o-_

-¡Me voy!- cerro la puerta suavemente, luego de decir aquellas palabras. Al menos lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que a su mama le diera un patatus*, al no encontrarlo.

Empezó a correr, dentro de unos 10 minutos saldría el último tren hacia la escuela. Cosa que no le convenía por que, si fuera así, terminaría siendo sermoneado por Mikasa y Armin.

_Oh, su pobre "hermana"_

Mikasa Ackerman, era una muchacha, bonita, si. La conocía desde el preescolar, siempre que la veía le causaba una profunda nostalgia.

_Igual, eso pasaba cuando veía a sus compañeros._

Aquella chica, era como su hermana, siempre la considero como tal, desde que era pequeño, lo protegía de los abusadores y lo acompañaba a casa. Su mejor amiga y hermana.

Armin, era, es y será su mejor amigo. Lo conoció justo después de Mikasa, cuando al pequeño rubio lo molestaban por leer solo cada día en los recesos. Gracias a el, siempre pasaba de año.

Sonrió al recordarlos, pero un pequeño dolor se apodero de su pierna y brazo. Siempre sucedía, siempre desde cuando soñó que era mordido por aquellas criaturas que siempre soñaba.

Aterrador.

Cuando llego a la estación, miro al frente y…

-¡Maldición! ¡Mikasa me va a matar!-grito en medio de toda aquella gente cuando vio el ultimo tren partir.

Si, este día no era uno de sus _días de gloria._

_-o-o-o-_

Decidió ir a pie. Llegaría muy, muy tarde, pero al menos llegaría. Viendo el lado positivo, se perdería la clase de Física con el profesor Auro, no tenia ganas de verlo mordiéndose la lengua, gracias.

Recapacito un poco sobre su horario, tendría dos horas con Auro, asi que supuso que le tomaría todo ese tiempo llegar a la escuela, así por lo menos llegaría exacto para la clase de Petra-san, si, era un muy buen plan.

Mientras camina, reflexiono sobre sus sueños. Siempre soñaba con muertes, pero cada vez que veía rostros, siempre eran borrosos y no se podían distinguir. De cierta forma era molesto.

Solo podía recordar al tal "Corporal". Realmente su mente estaba enferma.

Divago sobre sus compañeros. Sobre el canibalismo latente de Sasha, la idiotez de Jean, que realmente esperaba que el chico tuviera pena por si mismo y deje de verle el trasero a su hermana. También pensó en Marco, que por alguna razón, siempre que lo veía, unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo invadían.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo, no era bueno ponerse a llorar en medio de calle, seria una vergüenza total. Saco de su mochila unos audífonos, los cuales los conecto a su celular y empezó a escucha música. Necesitaba relajarse de alguna manera.

"_Nngh C-Corporal…m-más, ¡más!"_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras que la sangre se subía hacia su cabeza, ¿¡Otra vez lo de "corporal"?! ¿¡Y había gemido en sus pensamientos!?

Puta mente que estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto.

"_¿Mmm? Realmente eres un mocoso"_

¡Mierda! Ahora sentía la voz madura-y atrayente- de algún hombre que no reconocía. Realmente estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

Tomo aire y siguió caminando, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su hombro. Por alguna razón, se quito los cascos que aun sonaban la música que actualmente estaba de moda.

Era un hombre que se veía apresurado, bajo y pulcramente vestido de corbata. Llevaba unos portafolios y miraba su reloj, estaba distraído, pensó, pero toda la información entrante se esfumo cuando vio sus oscuros ojos.

Oh. Por. El. Amor. De. Dios.

Sus ojos, eran hermosos, intimidantes, calculadores y fríos. Tenía una mueca de molestia hacia su joven presencia. Tuvo miedo, pero sus ojos se ancharon de sorpresa al escucharle hablar.

-Oi, mocoso, me haz arrugado el traje-hablo frio mientras sacudía el polvo inexistente de su hombro.

Eren se sintió temblar. Era la misma voz, la misma jodida voz. ¿Cómo era posible que…?

"_C-Corporal, l-lo amo"_

-¡L-Lo lamento mucho, Corporal!-exclamo de forma inconsciente, de manera involuntaria, como si fuera una costumbre. Al darse cuenta de su error tapo su boca con sus manos, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un fuerte carmín. ¿La tercera vez en el día, tal vez?

El hombre por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"_Yo también Eren, de alguna manera, yo también"_

-¿Qué?-El hombre de baja estatura no suelto mas, estaba de alguna forma sorprendido. Había sido un ridícula forma de pedir disculpas ¿"Corporal"? ¿Por qué mierda lo llamaba así? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué…la profunda nostalgia lo invadió por un momento?

-L-Lo siento, y-yo, y-yo…esto…-el castaño dio la media vuelta totalmente alterado, dispuesto a marcharse

Pero todo intento de huida se le fue de las manos al sentir como aprisionaban su brazo.

El hombre lo miraba, analizándolo, como si fuera un conocido que aun no llegaba a recordar.

Eren observo sus fríos ojos mirarle, recorriéndole. Sintiendo vergüenza, desvió la mirada.

Por alguna razón, Eren, quería llorar.

-Mocoso, ¿Nos conocemos? Te me haces conocido…-hablo con voz seria, al parecer aquel hombre-que obviamente desconocía su nombre- había olvidado por completo que posiblemente llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

-Responde-hablo una vez más, enojado. Realmente no era alguien de gran paciencia.

Eren abrió la boca para contestar. No sabia que decir, pero con suaves palabras, sin pensarlo, soltó.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Corporal-

Al parecer, no llegaría para la clase de Petra-sensei.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Final abierto? ¿Dónde? Asjhdg Me eh dado cuenta que tengo una forma rara de escribir, creo que lo pensare mejor (?)**

**Sip, un fic raro. Pero realmente espero que les haya gustado. Y realmente espero que no haya sido muy tristón como mi anterior fic ._.**

**¿Este pequeño y humilde one-shot merece algún review?**

**P.D: Denle de comer a los vagabundos! ;3; Valdrá la pena, creo..**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
